


and it's coming into sight

by lovelyjo



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjo/pseuds/lovelyjo
Summary: Moonshine gives Alanis a tour of the Crick after the war.
Relationships: Alanis/Moonshine Cybin (Not Another D&D Podcast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	and it's coming into sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLStarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLStarre/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Kestrel!! <3 thanks for everything you do in the fandom and i'm so glad to have you as a friend!! 
> 
> Title from All My Days but Alexei Murdoch

Moonshine is leaning against somebody’s stump, thumbs looped around the straps on her overalls, her wild hair getting tangled in the wind. 

She’s chatting away about all the places in the Crick she’s gonna show Alanis. There’s rarely been a time Alanis has seen Moonshine totally out of her element, but there’s something extra comfortable and confident about her right now. She seems totally at home, her love of the Crick and its people shining through her excitement to show Alanis around. 

It makes Alanis feel at home, too. It also makes her feel a little dizzy. 

“Moonshine, I’ve been to the Crick before, you know. I don’t need a tour. We could just sit and like, huff some crick water or something.” 

“But you haven’t seen  _ my _ Crick, have you? Besides, things are diff-- things got an upgrade since the last time you were here.” Moonshine takes a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair, clearly thinking about why it needed those upgrades in the first place, but her smile remains bright. 

“Huffing crick water after the tour is just good hospitality, anyway.” 

Moonshine holds her hand out for Alanis to take, her fingers wiggling in a way that says “grab me” Alanis laughs a little and puts her hand in Moonshine’s, letting herself be led up a path. 

“We’ve put a lot of work into makin’ the Crick home again. A lot of the stumps and stuff were still there, just needed to be cleaned up. The Grandma Tree survived too, thank Melora. Next to the Grandma Tree is where I had my first kiss with Bully Ray Cybin -- in the time out bag, as one does.” 

Moonshine points down a little ways. “My stump is there but I think a Petry or two might be livin’ in it right now. Hardwon and I have been sharing a stump MawMaw picked out for him anyway, and Bev and his mom are livin’ right next door.” 

She sighs happily, a soft look falls over her face. “Things are starting to feel right,” she says. 

The smell of crawfish cooking hangs in the air and the screaming laughter of the youngins echoes through the woods. Mushrooms have taken over everything, lining the paths and climbing up the trunks of the trees, taking up more even space in the Crick than before the end of the world. Alanis think’s that’s Moonshine’s doing. 

Alanis lets herself be led through the rest of “Moonshine’s Crick,” thinking about somehow everything feels simultaneously the same as it did and entirely different than the last time she was here.

Eventually Moonshine says, “C’mon, let’s sit,” and takes a seat on the bank of the crick. 

She taps the ground next to her and pulls a flask out of the bib in her overalls. She takes a deep huff and passes it to Alanis who does the same. 

Her head immediately starts to feel light and the edges of her vision become a little bit blurrier. Fuck, there really is nothing like crick water. 

“Thanks for coming on the tour with me, Alains,” Moonshine says. She looks shy in a way that Moonshine normally doesn’t, her cheeks growing red from the crick water. 

She touches Alanis’ arm. The pads of her fingertips are light but they’re all that Alanis can focus on for a second. “It’s good, right?” Moonshine asks. “Being here?” 

There’s a heaviness to her question that Alanis wasn’t expecting. Of course it’s good being back at the Crick, it’s the Crick. But that’s not what Moonshine is asking, not quite at least. 

But it is good, whatever Moonshine means. It’s good being at the Crick, it’s good dipping her feet into the water, it’s good huffing crick water with Moonshine, it’s good just seeing Moonshine again, for once in her fucking life it’s actually good to sit still. And Alanis can’t stop thinking about Moonshine’s fingertips pressing into her arm, grounding her and increasing her lightheaded feeling all at once. 

“Here at the Crick or here together?” Alanis asks. 

“The Crick is always good, Alanis. Here together, I mean,” Moonshine says. 

Moonshine is looking at Alanis and Alanis is looking back, thinking about how she should respond and maybe a little bit about how she wants to kiss her. And maybe Alanis’ response should just be kissing her. ‘Cause that’s what Moonshine is trying to ask anyway, right, how Alanis feels about her? 

Alanis has learned that being straightforward is always the way to go, so she says, “Do you want to kiss me, Moonshine?” 

Moonshine lets out a quick breath. “I mean, yeah, Alanis, I do. But that doesn’t really answer my question, does it?” 

Alanis laughs and leans over, hovering her face inches from Moonshine’s. “I think it does,” she says and finishes leaning in, pressing her lips against Moonshine’s for just a lingering moment. “It’s good being here with you, Moonshine.” 


End file.
